300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.01.31
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- *''Gravity Arrow Q: ''The skill itself no longer maximizes the stacks of the debuff from Mass Effect on enemies, but it still applies a stack of the debuff from Mass Effect''' as usual.'' *''Repulsive Force / Attractive Force W: ''Removed the ability of Black Hole that disables the vision of all enemies inside, and base skill damage reduced from 80/110/140/170/200 to 60/80/100/120/140. *''Ether Cloak E: ''The skill itself no longer maximizes the stacks of the buff from '''''Mass Effect on Disizhoer. *''Mass Manipulation R: ''The damage from this skill no longer applies a stack of the debuff from Mass Effect on enemies. *Base Health increased from 540 to 570 *Base Health Regeneration increased from 73 to 84. *Base Armor increased from 15 to 18. *Armor Growth increased from 3.1 per level to 3.5 per level. *Magic Resist Growth increased from 0 per level to 1.25 per level. *Basic Attack Damage increased from 53 to 58. *Attack Damage Growth increased from 3.5 to 3.8. *''Darkening W: ''Added 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Damage Reduction buff that lasts for 10 seconds, the value of the reduction is reduced to half after passing the first 3 seconds. *Health Growth adjusted from 77 per level to 75 per level. *''Qian Shi Wan Du Zhang (Thousand Corpses Ten Thousand Poisons Palm) E: ''Base damage reduced from 60/105/150/195/240 to 55/100/145/190/235. *''Soul Control: ''Conversion rate from damage to shield adjusted from 20% to 15%. *''Soul Control: ''Maximum value of the shield effect adjusted from 30% of Pandora's maximum Health to 20% of Pandora's maximum Health. *''Soul Judgement E: ''Cooldown increased from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds to 7 seconds. *''Autumn Orchis, Deer Parsleys Q: ''Base damage adjusted to 30/45/60/75/90. *''Green Leaves, White Flowers Q: ''Base damage adjusted to 30/45/60/75/90. *''Autumn Orchids Are Green Upon Green Q: ''Base damage adjusted to 30/45/60/75/90. *''Growing Under the Hall Brightly W: ''Base damage adjusted to 30/45/60/75/90 and AP Ratio adjusted from AP to AP. *''Ten Thousand Leaves Fly, Flower, Flow R: ''The channeling time reduced from 1 second to 0.7 seconds and the bullet collision size adjusted from 1.3 to 1.5. ---- EXP Gained *When 2 heroes share the same lane, the total percentage of the EXP each hero receives reduced from 88% to 83%. Respawn Time *Adjusted the base respawn time to 5 + Level x 2.5 seconds. *Adjusted the total respawn time from + (increased by 2 every minute after 25:00 minute mark, up to 100)% of base respawn time to + (increased by 4 every minute after 25:00 minute mark, up to 100)% of base respawn time. Inner Turrets *Health Regeneration adjusted from 20/5 seconds to 0. Royal Turrets *Health Regeneration adjusted from 50/5 seconds to 25/5 seconds. ---- New Packages *Gong Xi Fa Cai Congratulation Gift (恭喜发财御祝) available between 31st January 2019 at 6.00 PM to 24th February 2019 at 11.59 PM (can be purchased up to 5 packages per day). *Ji Xiang Ru Yi Congratulation Gift (吉祥如意御祝) available between 31st January 2019 at 6.00 PM to 24th February 2019 at 11.59 PM (can be purchased up to 3 packages per day). *Zhu Shi Shun Li Congratulation Gift (“猪”事顺利御祝) available between 31st January 2019 at 6.00 PM to 24th February 2019 at 11.59 PM (can be purchased up to 5 packages per day). New Heroes *Hero Card - Seven available for 45 Diamonds on 8th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. New Skins *Seven's Skin Card - Bee.B-K Seven available for 69 Diamonds on 8th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. ---- *Fixed the bug that playing with AI could get the game rewards and first wins. *Fixed an issue wherein the alchemy items could not be purchased. *Fixed empty pop-ups appeared when the core rewards were replaced in Destiny Roulette event. *Fixed clicking the GO button at Destiny Roulette event would not display the quick purchase items function when you didn't have items at the event interface. *Fixed an issue of missing texts for rewarding information on the leaderboard interface in Destiny Roulette event. *Fixed an issue wherein the price of gems in the VIP section of Item Mall was abnormal. *Fixed an issue wherein the alchemy items and soul crystal equipment couldn't be purchased from Item Mall. *Fixed after the time limited heroes expire, the wins you got from those heroes were still calculated. *Fixed by optimizing the animation of hair part of Yuuki Asuna's skin Konno Yuuki ( ). *Fixed the current sound problem of fireworks effect on hero killing. ---- *All information about events during Chinese New Year will be explained HERE. ---- ----